1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair drying apparatus including a means for blowing warm air coupled via a tubular member to a distributing head, and including warm air feeding hoses mounted group-wise via connector members to said distributing head, which said warm air feeding hoses are intended to be coupled to hair curlers intended for setting hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known hair drying apparatuses of the kind mentioned above incorporate the drawback that the user is bound to a given apparatus until his hair has completely been dried and cannot leave the apparatus conveniently because he is coupled to such apparatus via his own hair.